1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic device and, more particularly, to an ankle brace for stabilizing the ankle after an injury. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ankle brace of the type having rigid side supports which fit into the top of a laced shoe, wherein the ankle brace is retained within the shoe by attaching the shoelaces to adjustable attachments on the side supports.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known in the art to utilize an ankle brace upon the ankle of an individual who has injured that ankle by spraining the tendons or ligaments therein. It is generally desirable to immobilize the ankle against inversion or eversion while permitting plantar-flexion and dorsi-flexion. An ankle brace which accomplishes the immobilization of inversion and eversion while permitting plantar-flexion and dorsi-flexion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,094, which issued Jul. 4, 1989, by T. E. Grim, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Ankle braces have been further improved by substituting a gel pad for the padding normally found between the rigid side supports and the user's ankle. This gel pad may be used to either generate heat or cold about the wearer's ankle, depending upon the type of therapy desired. A patent showing such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,402, issued Oct. 23, 1990, by T. E. Grimm, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Each of these patents utilizes an attachment or fastening device at the distal end of the rigid side supports for receiving shoelaces which, in turn, help to retain the ankle brace within the shoe. The wearer of the ankle brace may have a foot size or a shoe style that causes the lace eyelets to be aligned at a different height along the front of the shoe. When the position of the attachments is fixed as in the prior art patents discussed above or in other prior art ankle braces, it is sometimes difficult to align the shoelaces with the attachments.